Okhwang
- Old Self= - After transferring to Dante= }} |gender = Male |occupation = Leader of Nox |affiliation = Nox |charyeok = None |species = God |Alias = The King Okhwang Jade Emperor |age = Unknown |level = Unknown |hp = Unknown |gp = Unknown |family = Dante (son, modified biological clone) Unnamed Son Taek Jae-Kal(Descendant)Chapter 264 |debut = Chapter 165 (Shadow) Chapter 166 (Full Appearance) }}The King or Jade Emperor (Okhwang) is the leader of Nox. Appearance The King appearance is that of an elderly balding man with white hair and elongated earlobes much like the Buddha. His eyes has almost always been seen closed, when opened it showed red eyes. He wears a Nox uniform and uses a walking stick. When he was younger, he appeared similar his 'son(s)' Dante, possessing long flowing red hair with uplifted dark red bangs and a youthful visage. his right eyes has he had an while his left eyes had he has an After transferring himself to Dante he regained his youthful visage. As he is simply within Dante's body, he is identical to Dante except he now possesses the same third eye visible on his original body. Personality The King so far has been shown to be cunning and unrelenting. He was able to figure out what Oong-Nyuh was plotting when she suggested the cease fire, while taking notice of Sang Man-Duk's hasty and abrasive suggestions. He was quick to attack and subdue others that show resistance or disrespect him such as when he attacked Han Dae-Wi for blocking him or when he choked Man-Duk for talking back. He also likes to play with his words, trying to sound charming or vague, such as when he tried to compliment Oong-Nyuh about her appearance or when he gave warning to Mu-Bong's want for unsealing his power. He often speaks like this with a smile. He's also an opportunist, seeing the individuality of The Monkey King's Clone and use it to persuade him to join Nox while his original self still trapped in sage realm. Plot The king has shown himself in the Nox prison headquarters when the Monkey King returns from the Sage Realm and releases everyone from the gourd. Before anything could happen, he walks into the scene, causing everyone around him to be surprised. Han Dae Wi quickly attempts to attack him but has his eye destroyed as a result of this. When he chases after Il-Pyo who is attempting to find the real Mori-Jin, while calling Il-Pyo "Fox", he refers to himself as his old master, before proceeding to 'punish' his former bodyguard. Mori rushes to the scene to find Okhwang having completely defeated the fox. About to finish him off with his blade, Mori intercepts his stab barely with his Ruyi Jingu Bang, and the two engage in fierce battle. Ohkwang states his name, openly pouting his envy over Mori's still youthful appearance, realizing that his presence means that the Mori in the Human Realm is a clone. The two collide their weapons again, and Okhwang remarks on Mori's hot temperament before using his power to throw two planets at Mori. Mori apparently destroys the two, but Ohkwang proceeds to pull over Il Pyo's unconscious body and stab straight through the fox. Having finished his lion's share, he then leaves the two, exiting through a portal as his minions detonate around the hapless duo. Abilities He is shown to be a very powerful individual, capable of fighting on par with The Monkey King. Jin Mo-Ri mentioned that The King never once shown his true power in the first heavenly war, even though it was said that he himself defeat The Monkey King and an army of twelve billion monsters at the time. He was powerful enough to temporarily restrain a clone of the Monkey King while using his fundamental force manipulation to easily choke Man-Duk, despite his old age. Il-Pyo had taken notice of his strength as well, feeling a shiver when he walked down the halls. Later on he demonstrate the ability to switch his body with his "sons". Though his power is great, the king seems to lacks regeneration powers.Chapter 259 Some of his other powers and abilities include: *'Technique Mimicry': Similar to Jin Mo-Ri and Taek Jae-Kal, the King has the ability to copy other people's martial arts techniques. It's seen the first time when he fought Mo-Ri Hui, where he replicated Renewal Taekwondo and Nabong Needle Ryu. Unlike Jin Mo-Ri, he doesn't instantly 'copy' the techniques after seeing them the first time, instead he analyses and recreates them. *'Superhuman Speed & Agility': The King has shown to be a fast combatant. He's Able to keep up with Mo-Ri Hui using limiter removal 72 times. *'Immense Durability': He's able to fight against Baek Seung-Chul and Park Il-Pyo (direct contract power borrowers) and then Mo-Ri Jin, a god, and came out with only minor damage. Later he demonstrated similar durability by taking multiple attacks from Mo-Ri Hui and come out unscathed. *'Fundamental Force Manipulation': The king is able to manipulate the four fundamental forces that govern the world: gravity, electromagnetism, strong nuclear and weak nuclear. He can use them to grant himself power that exists on the world to himself including, but not limited to, inertia, friction, acceleration and attraction. The king also can combine these power to create an even more powerful technique. **'Gravity Manipulation': The king's most iconic ability, manipulating gravity for various purposes, ranging from lifting Ruyi Jingu to throwing two planets. Later The King showed that he can use it to redirect attack to his opponent by bending space around him using gravity. **'Velocity Manipulation': By manipulating the velocity of wind around Ruyi Jingu, the king is able to induce drag and stop it before it manage to hit him. **'Friction Manipulation': Manipulating frictional force enables the king to slip off the enemy's hold effortlessly. It can also be used to slip off an attack, preventing the opponent from damaging him. With this ability he shook off Mo-Ri Hui's blow with his Armor Suit and limiter removed 24 times. **'Inertia Manipulation': By increasing his body's resistance to change in its state of motion, The King can use minimum amount of physical strength to deal damaging blow to his enemy. **'Electromagnetic Manipulation': By using this power the king redirected Geundoowun's lightning strike to his cane instead of hitting him. He can also use it to strike lightning into his enemies like Geundoowun's lightning strike. **'Weak Force Manipulation': Using the very force that decay nuclear particles, The king can destroy any object in his path. **'Attraction and Repulsion': The king can use this to pull someone to him or push him back. Usually he done it by pulling someone to him then using repulsion to augment his attack. **'Strong Force Manipulation: '''By manipulating the very force that binds proton and Neutron together in atomic nuclei, The King can imitate the state of nuclear fusion inside stars to create a gigantic ball of nuclear energy. So far Okhwang has used it to create one dwarfing the Ark, in an attack aptly named 'Big Bang', stating that he will regress Asia back to the 'Stone Age'. Martial Arts 'Swords Techniques' *'Pure Flesh': By combining Blade of Tathagata and Inertia and zero frictional force, The King can deal a powerful blow that can't be completely blocked by the Armor Suit of Mo-Ri Hui, although The King himself commented that if he was in his prime, it would have pierced the armor suit. Renewal Taekwondo *'Fist Strike': A Renewal Taekwondo version of fist strike, similar in motion to Full Contact Karate's basic punch and can be used in rapid succession. The king used an open-palm version. He copied this technique from Mo-Ri Hui Nabong Needle Ryu *'Acupuncture Skill': This cuts the fighting power or can heal numb limbs of a person depending on where he strikes. The king used it to unlock his blocked blood vessel. He copied this technique from Mo-Ri Hui Hua *'Hua Arts Final Secret: Monkey Claw''': The King does a tiger claw like swipe sending slicing energy out of his finger tips at his opponent. He copied this from Charuru and use it to counter Charuru's own, charyeok enhanced, Monkey Claw. Items Blade of Tathagata With single swing of the Blade of Tathagata, King was able to slice the Earth from where he stood - somewhere in Korea - all the way towards an island across the continent. This blade is the same blade the king used to defeat Sun Wukong and his army of 12 billion of monsters. Cane of the Sage The king's cane can act as a portal to Sage Realm, regardless of the spiritual power in the area. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Category:Gods Category:Nox